The present invention relates to a machine for the mowing and conditioning of fodder in one single action.
This invention in particular concerns a mower having cutter means adapted to be rotatably driven about at least two substantially vertical axes and the cutting width of which is at least equal to two meters or preferably greater than two meters; on this mower there is mounted at least one fodder-conditioning rotor adapted to be rotatably driven about a substantially horizontal axis.
High-output mower-conditioners existing on the market are generally of the type which is "trailed" both in transport and in normal operation. In the normal operation they are generally offset laterally behind the tractor. All the high-output mower conditioners in existence possess several, if not all, of the following drawbacks:
Centre of gravity remote from that of the tractor, difficulty of control both in working and in transport, large occupied ground area, PA1 unfunctional adaptation to the tractor in at least one of the machine positions.
It is the purpose of this invention to remedy these drawbacks.